Let Me Hold You
by KWsGladiator
Summary: This One Shot came to mind as I was working on an Olitz video. It's been a long time coming, but now seemed like the perfect time to get it out. We all know the story of what happened between Mellie, Liv, and Fitz in the bunker, but what happenes once Olitz is left on their own?


**Hey everyone. I did an Olitz video for Josh Krajcik's Let Me Hold You a while back and once I used part of the bunker scene, I knew this One Shot had to happen. I've been fighting with my inner muse as of late but once I listened to the song again this evening I knew it was time. Hope you all enjoy and if you haven't heard it before, please check it out on YouTube.**

* * *

_When the dark clouds come your way_

_When your demons can't be tamed_

_When your last straw starts to break_

_And you feel your heart can't take anymore_

_When your second chance is gone_

_When you're barely hanging on_

_When you're tired of being strong,_

_And you don't know where to run anymore..._

_Let Me Hold You - Josh Krajcik_

* * *

They had been sitting in the bunker for almost an hour. For almost an hour they've had to listen to Mellie of all people, relive their most intimate of moments together. Within that hour, not only had Mellie degraded Liv's person, she also degraded their love. It was however an eye opener as it was the first time they had been alerted that Mellie had apparently been keeping a log of all of their encounters. Logs that included the status of their relationship on a day to day basis.

There were many details of their love life that Mellie should never have been privy to. Listening to the way Mellie went on and on about what she knew, gave Fitz an inkling as to how she found out. He made a mental note to have Hal removed from his security detail, that would definitely come tomorrow. But for now, he had to sit and listen to Mellie degrade and belittle the love he had for Liv, all while she sat helplessly at the mercy of his wife.

They had agreed, well Mellie and Liv had agreed to tell the press they'd only had sex twice. For two reasons Fitz found this offensive. The first reason being, when he and Liv were together, their hearts and souls took over. It was never just sex, they made love. Even in the midst of anger and hurt, their love for another guided their actions in their most intimate of moments.

The second reason was that Fitz wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Liv. He had managed to win the heart of the most powerful, most revered, most beautiful and hands down the sexiest woman in the world. Out of billions of men that roamed this planet, he was her chosen one. That was no small feat and Fitz refused to play it down for any reason at all.

Fitz looked on with a blank face as Mellie accurately retold the events of his inauguration night. It was almost as if she were in the room watching every step of the way. She knew way too much about that night. Had she some how seen the footage?

"It was just sex, it didn't mean anything." Mellie said giving Liv a pointed look as she blatantly diminished what she and Fitz had shared. From the looks of it, she was enjoying their reactions. A tear threatened to escape Liv's eye, but she inhaled sharply, forcing the tear to retreat back into it's duct.

The second event Mellie didn't know much detail. She spoke vaguely about feeling immortality from facing death. Fitz thought long and hard and realized that Hal wasn't privy to many encounters after their argument in the woods. Fitz wondered if Tom knew Hal was revealing information of his actions to Mellie.

Fitz wanted to go public with their relationship, and honestly Liv did too. She was tired of the lies. She was tired of being known as a dirty little secret. She was tired of Cyrus and Mellie cheapening what they have. Liv was torn from her thoughts when she heard Mellie raise her voice, her exasperation over the matter was evident.

"That's not you cheating on me. That's..." Mellie took in a breath that caused Liv's heart to clench. Her heart stopped when she heart the words that were spoken next.

"That is me being in love with another woman." Fitz stated matter of factly. His tone never wavered. It was as effortless in leaving his mouth as if he were simply stating the grass is green.

Liv locked gazes with Fitz and zoned out again as Mellie continued on her rant. Mellie had no clue they were communicating in that way, the way only they knew how.

Fitz's eyes were pleading with Liv's. They were begging her to just let them get through this moment so they could find a way to be together. Liv's eyes were full of conflicting emotions. Part of her was ready to stand side by side with the love of her life. She was ready to embrace her love, no matter the cost.

The other part however, couldn't stop worrying over what coming clean would mean to his presidency. The two of them have put more strain on their relationship over the presidency than anything else. Would it be wise to just give up now? After all of the emotional turmoil they have subjected one another to?

"I'm not lying." Fitz responded. His eyes were the color of steele, and his was contorted, clearly reflecting the pain and betrayal he was feeling.

"We're still telling the truth, just not the whole truth." Liv countered, her eyes were pleading with Fitz's to just agree so Mellie will feel as though she has won.

There was a moment of agreeing, and before either of them knew it, Mellie was storming back towards the residence, taking the majority of the tension with her.

Liv stood there for a moment just trying to calm her nerves. Her eyes began to burn and she willed herself to hold out just a little longer. She couldn't cry now. She couldn't cry in front of Fitz. She was doing fine, at least she thought she was doing fine. That is until she looked up and locked eyes with the love of her life. She should have known better. Fitz always knew what was going on with her.

"Liv..."

"I'm fine..."

"You're not fine. You're names a headline." Fitz said as he removed his blazer. He listened on as Liv spewed some nonsense about being fine, how it was the story not her. It wasn't personal. Fitz knew better and he also knew that Liv was on the verge of losing it. He knew Liv needed to feel his love now more than ever.

Fitz began walking towards Liv. For every step he took forward, she took one back, a tango Fitz knew all too well. She pleaded for him to stop, and for a moment he almost did, however, his heart had now taken over his movements. Thankfully for him, Fitz's strides were longer, and before he knew it he had closed the gap in between them.

Despite her protests, Fitz did what any man would do when he saw the love of his life in so much pain. He pulled Liv into his arms, and held on to her for dear life. Liv buried her head into his chest. Fitz stood there basking in the sweet fragrance of Liv's coconut shampoo and soft floral perfume.

Fitz thought of how he had purchased a bottle of Liv's Gucci Magnificent Magnolia perfume, and every morning he would spray a little of the fragrance onto his handkerchief. When days were rough, he'd pull it out and just relish in her fragrance just to make it through. It never quite smelled like her not without her pheromones mixed with it. However, it did the job... most days. Today was a day where it didn't.

The past 22 hours had proven to be too much for Liv. The fact that this was the first time they had been in such close proximity in almost a month, had actually brought Liv to her breaking point. From the press surrounding her apartment, to her father trying to ship her off once again, to losing every single one of her clients, to Eli arriving at her apartment building earlier that evening, Liv was on the verge of a breakdown. Unable to take anymore, Liv gave Fitz the greatest gift he could have asked for in that moment. She allowed him to be her rock.

When Liv first came up with the plan of leaking her name, Fitz thought she was crazy. He even went so far as to say it. The last thing Fitz wanted was for his Livvie to subjected to such scrutiny. He didn't want to watch her reputation go up in flames. But Fitz staying true to form - he buckled. He gave in to Liv's plan to wriggle out from under Mellie's thumb because she was the best. In this moment, as the love of his life broke down in his arms, Fitz could have kicked himself.

Fitz stood there holding Liv as she let it all out. Within seconds, his tears began to fall as well. He kissed the top of Liv's head, and was surprised to feel Liv's lips pressing firmly against his bare chest. He hadn't even noticed she had unbuttoned his shirt.

"Liv?" Fitz whispered against Liv's ear as he placed his hands over hers. He wanted nothing more than to profess his love for her in the most intimate of ways, but he didn't want to play on her vulnerable state.

"Fitz, I need you. I've been rejected and scrutinized enough for today. Please try and stay above the fray."

Fitz's heart broke at the hurt and desperation that flowed with Liv's words. He had seen Liv upset before. He had even held her as she cried. However, seeing her in her rawest, most vulnerable state tugged never failed to tug at his heart.

Fitz lifted Liv's chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. Her normally bright doe eyes, were now hollow and dark. Instead of answering her, Fitz's lips came crashing down on Liv's as his hands made quick work of her coat. Once all of the buttons and the belt had been undone, Fitz removed the fabric and gently draped it over the chair.

His eyes never left hers as they quickly discarded their clothing. Before they knew it, the two of them were standing completely naked before one another. Fitz took Liv's hand and guided her to the sofa he was resting on earlier. He laid his blazer down, and gently lowered himself onto the sofa, pulling Liv down with him.

As Fitz scooted himself closer to the edge, Liv wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses were slow and deep. They spoke fully of the need the had for one another. Fitz began placing open mouth kisses along Liv's jaw until he reached the spot just below her ears. A moan escaped both of their lips as he latched on to the soft supple skin that lay there.

Liv's hand worked it's way down Fitz's body until it closed around his hardened length. Without warning, Liv raised her hips and lowered herself onto him. Fitz was sure that the sounds that escaped them in this moment could be heard on the other side of the titanium door. Fitz's mouth sought out Liv's breasts and he groaned at the way she threw her head back as his mouth consumed them. He took his time, licking and sucking each one, until her nipples had hardened against his tongue.

Fitz's pulled Liv close, his arms holding her tightly against his body as his hands relished in the feel of her silky smooth skin. There was no urgency in this moment. They took their time loving and healing one another as they rocked together in perfect harmony.

Liv gasped as she felt the burning sensation of Fitz's tears coming in contact with her flesh. She turned her head so they were face to face and began kissing away the salty tears. Fitz too began kissing away at Liv's tears, each kiss a promise of the best that was yet to come.

Each kiss, each thrust was a promise of a life they had always dreamed of. A home in Vermont with four kids. He couldn't be mayor for obvious reasons, but she still could make jam.

Fitz envisioned a little boy with golden brown hair and piercing blue eyes that were enhanced by his olive complexion. Liv pictured a little girl with flowing dark brown curls. Her skin was a fair complexion, but her eyes were the most piercing grey. Her eyes were the key to her soul. Soon their visions merged, and they could see both children running around. They were in the home he was having built for them, the home he had yet to tell her existed. Fitz was outside running around with the children as a very pregnant Liv was inside preparing lunch. Fitz had never seen Liv more radiant than she did as she gathered her family for lunch.

Their bodies glided together as one as they envisioned bath time and story time with the children before coming together and making love in front of the fireplace.

Their mouths found each other and their tongues dueled as they dreamt of Christmases and birthdays, thanksgiving and anniversaries spent with the children their love would produce. They dreamt of a life without stolen moments. A life where they could wake up and fall asleep in each other's arms. Fitz dreamt of Liv tending to the roses in the garden as he taught their oldest to ride his first bicycle. They dreamt of a life together, outside of the shadows.

Fitz cried out as he felt Liv's walls clenching down on him. He knew very soon the dream would come to an end. This was the part he hated most as he knew as soon as they both found their release, the dream would fade and they would be rushed back to the real world.

Fitz's pace quickened and they held each other tighter as their orgasms shook them. They both cried out as their dream slowly faded away.

Not ready for the moment to end, Fitz readjusted them so they were lying on the couch with Liv's body draped across his own. Liv held on to Fitz for dear life as he tenderly stroked the smooth skin of her back.

"You know it will happen, right?" Fitz asked as he felt Liv's tears spilling once again.

"What's that?" Liv asked although she already knew what he was going to say.

"You, me, us. Married in Vermont with four children. I am starting my foundation, and-"

"And I make jam."

"And you make jam."

"We'll get there Livvie. For now, just let me hold you. You relax, and I'll worry about everything else. Ok?"

"Ok..." Liv agreed as she rested her head against Fitz's chest. The sound of his heart beat still proved to be the single most calming thing to her ever.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was unsure of many things, but his love for Olivia Carolyn Pope definitely was not one of them. Fitz laid there in the bunker, holding his Livvie. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to have the life she had always dreamed of, the life she truly deserved.

As Liv drifted off to sleep, Fitz began working on a plan that would afford them the chance to begin living their dream sooner rather than later. Fitz laid there and held his Livvie as he began plotting the best way to begin the divorce proceedings.


End file.
